russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Program Schedule
Program Schedule 'Weekdays' *05:00am - PAGASA iWeather *05:30am - Metro One (Issa Litton) *07:00am - Living Asia Channel block *08:00am - Family Rosary Crusade *08:30am - Justice League Unlimited (Mon); The Avengers (Tue); Madeline (Wed); X-Men (Thurs); Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Fri) *09:00am - Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *09:30am - Winner TV Shopping *10:30am - Eskwela ng Bayan (Karen's World, Solved, Why? and Alikabok) *11:30am - The Powerpuf Girls *12:00pm - Codename: Kids Next Door (Mon-Wed); Teen Titans (Thurs and Fri) *12:30pm - Ben 10 *01:00pm - News@1 (Kirby Cristobal, Czarinah Lusuegro and Ralf Rivas) *02:00pm - Winner TV Shopping *03:00pm - Home Shopping Network *04:00pm - Powerpuff Girls Z (Mon-Wed); Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (Thurs and Fri) *04:25pm - Ikaw at ang Batas *04:30pm - PTV Sports (Snow Badua) *05:30pm - Special Documentary *06:00pm - TeleDyaryo (Ted Failon, Kathy San Gabriel, Atty. Marc Castrodes and Angelique Lazo) *07:00pm - ASEAN Basketball League (Mon, Tue and Thurs); The Doctor is In (Wed); GSIS Members Hour (Marge Jorillo and Bo Sanchez) (Fri) *07:30pm - Paco Park Presents (Wed) *08:00pm - Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) (Fri) *08:30pm - Presscon (Wed); Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jamie Santos) (Fri) *09:00pm - Philippine Lotto Draw *09:15pm - Sa Likod Ng Istorya (Ms. Veronica Baluyot-Jimenez) (Mon); ASEAN Snapshots' '(Tue-Fri) *10:00pm - NewsLife (Isabella Cantu, Robert Tanand and Angelica Movido) *10:30pm - Congress in Action! (Monday); Bantay OCW with Susan K (Tuesday); People Politics Power (Wednesday); Biz News (Thursday); Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan (Liezl Po) (Friday) *11:30pm - Oras ng Himala 'Saturdays' *06:00am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air *06:30am - Signs and Wonders *07:00am - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) *07:30am - Yan ang Marino (Maresciel Yao and Admiral Eduardo Santos) *08:00am - Oggy and the Cockroaches *08:30am - Gawayn *09:00am - Courage the Cowardly Dog *09:30am - The Secret Saturdays *10:00am - Adventure Time *10:30am - Jollitown *11:00am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (Ms. Li-Ann de Leon and Mayor Gerardo V. Calderon) *11:30am - Asenso Pinoy (Francisco Cardona) *12:00pm - Bingo Pilipino (John Prats, Beth Tamayo and Benjie Paras) *01:30pm - Auto Review *02:00pm - Star Lounge *03:30pm - Johnny Bravo *04:00pm - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *04:30pm - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *05:00pm - Mag-Agri Tayo! (Mr. Philip Dapon) *05:30pm - Failon Ngayon (Ted Failon) *06:00pm - Penthouse Party (Beauty Gonzales and Ruben Gonzaga) *07:00pm - GSIS Members Hour (Marge Jorillo and Bo Sanchez)' '(replay) *08:00pm - Concert at the Park *09:00pm - Philippine Lotto Draw *09:15pm - AMWSLAI's Battle of the Champions *11:00pm - TeleDyaryo Weekend (Aljo Bendijo) *11:30pm - Jesus Miracle Crusade 'Sundays' *05:00am - Upon this Rock *07:00am - The Word Exposed by Bishop Chito Tagle *08:00am - Talikha Kum Healing Mass *09:00am - The Key of David *09:30am - The Secret Saturdays *10:00am - Dexter's Laboratory *10:30am - Ben 10: Alien Force *11:00am - Show Up (Franzen Fajardo, Chx Alcala, Cacai Bautista, Melai Cantiveros, Samantha, Vanessa and JIREH ang bestfriend ng bayan) *12:30pm - Asenso Pinoy (Francisco Cardona) *01:00pm - Ating Alamin (Ka Gerry Geronimo) *02:00pm - Star Lounge *03:30pm - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *04:00pm - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *04:30pm - Cartoon Network Popcorn *06:00pm - In This Corner *07:00pm - She Said, She Said (Jackie Aquino and Cutie Del Mar) *08:00pm - Musika ng Tahanan (Ryan Cayabyab) *09:00pm - Philippine Lotto Draw *09:15pm - Sine Pilipino *11:00pm - TeleDyaryo Weekend (Aljo Bendijo) *11:30pm - Oras ng Himala with PTV NewsBreak (news capsules)